1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reading stand which may be adjusted as to its angular orientation relative to a supporting surface as well as its height and further may be collapsible so as to be easily carried with the user from one location to another.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Reading stand structures are prevalent both in the prior patented art and in actual use. These reading stand structures are more generically known as copy holders and are used for a variety of purposes generally associated with the support and positioning of books or other types of copy material in a manner which is more efficient for viewing when such books are being read. Typically, such prior art reading stands are relatively bulky and/or heavy and generally structured to restrict the efficient carrying or transporting thereof between locations.
While reading stands do exist in the prior art which are generally considered portable and/or at least partially collapsible, the workings and/or structural integrity of the component from which such prior art structures are formed may be considered to be either too complicated or less than reliable from a structural integrity standpoint. The structures of the type referred to as existing in the prior art are generally represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 756,486; 706,228; 1,203,659; 3,562,796; 4,022,418; and 4,555,128.
Even though prior art structures of the type generally represented in the above-noted patents are known in the prior art, there is still a need in this area for a collapsible reading stand which is specifically structured to be selectively and variably adjustable while at the same time being of durable yet lightweight construction to ensure a long operable life of such a structure. Such a preferred reading stand should have the versatility of supporting books or like objects on an exposed surface of a copy holder in a manner which will allow the adjustment of the angular orientation of the supported book or like object as well as the overall height of the book relative to a supporting surface on which the subject reading stand is mounted. A preferred structure should be capable of providing such variable adjustments relative to the reader or user of the subject reading stand to accomplish an efficient viewing angle. The variety of adjustments possible with such a preferred structure will allow the reader to assume the best posture possible without having to bend or slouch. This, of course, will enable the reader to read or view the book or like copy material for longer periods of time while being able to maintain a physically comfortable position.